My iPod Nano
by Paloma Latina
Summary: Music is what feelings sound like.  “I’ll stay, Tonks. As long as you won’t slap me again.”[A collection of songfics. All chosen randomly of my sister's iPod Nano]


**My iPod Nano**

* * *

**Song:** Anyone Who Had a Heart

**Singer/Songwriter:** Dionne Warwick

**Lyrics:** _Italics_.

**Setting:** Order of the Phoenix

**Ships:** T/R

Written especially for Jenna xoxoxox

* * *

Tonks and Remus were fighting, again. Sirius sighed as he walked through the Ancient House of Black. They could at least pick a better place to quarrel – Sirius didn't want his dear mother waking up again. He quietly walked to the door of the kitchen and listened in on their conversation.

"No, Remus. You cannot just get up and leave. We all need you _here_."

"What for? The werewolves know of my alliance to Dumbledore and they've kicked me out – there is _nothing_ left for me to do!"

"Of course there is!" Tonks yelled.

"Like what?" Remus spat back.

"Oh, I dunno!" Tonks said sarcastically. "_Me_!"

Sirius heard a break of silence before Remus replied in a much quieter voice. "You know that-"

"Remus! Does it _look_ like I care?" Tonks snapped back at him. "I've told you time and time again, it doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah, but...you don't love me."

Sirius heard a distinct slapping sound. He winced – he could almost feel it.

"Ouch! _That bloody hurt_!"

Sirius chuckled. Good old Moony.

"What do you mean, I don't love you? Haven't I made it clear enough already?"

_Anyone who ever loved could look at me and know that I love you._

"Yes, but you can't possibly love me! I'm a werewolf. Do I need to spell it out? W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F!"

_Anyone who ever dreamed could look at me and know I dream of you, knowing I love you so._

Sirius heard another slap and a very loud, very imaginative, curse ring through the old foyer outside the kitchen.

"I love you, Remus! Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"I love you too, Dora. But I can't possibly put you in a position where you can stay against _my_ will."

_Anyone who had a heart would take me in his arms and love me, too._

"That doesn't even make sense. And, you know what, Remus? If you really, really loved me, you'd let me do what _I_ wanted for a change – whether that be endangering my safety or not!"

_You couldn't really have a heart and hurt me like you hurt me and be so untrue._

"If you even just had a heart, you'd let me stay. How can you possibly hurt me more, if you leave?"

"Look, Dora, I'm doing this for your own good."

"You are not leaving, Remus, and that's final!"

There was a pause. "I'm going, whether you want me to or not."

_What am I to do?_

"What will I do without you?"

"You'll be fine, Dora. I've been leaving for months to live with the werewolves. This will just be the same, only for longer."

_Every time you go away, I always say_ '_This time it's good bye', dear._

When Dora replied, her voice was a lot shakier. "Whenever you leave me, I always try to convince myself that I don't love you anymore, just in case something happens. But, I'm always going to love you, and there is nothing anybody can do about it. I get so frustrated with you – leaving me here by myself!"

_Loving you the way I do_, _I take you back. _

"And when you come back," she continued. "I always forgive and forget." There was a brief silence. "If you go away this time, and decide to change your mind and come back, I won't ever forgive you." Sirius heard a faint sniff. "So, Remus, if you leave this time, you can never come back."

_Without you I'd die, dear, knowing I love you so._

Sirius heard Remus sigh. "I don't want to leave."

"Then why are you?" Tonks asked pleadingly.

"Because I love you, and I want you to be safe."

"But I'm going to die without you! _Literally_! **It's not fair**!" Sirius heard Tonks stamp her foot impatiently. He sniggered.

There was a very long pause. Sirius was about to get up and leave, sensing somebody was about to open the door and he would be revealed. When he heard Remus speak, however, he snapped his head back to the door and continued listening.

"I'll stay, Tonks. As long as you won't slap me again."

--------------

Remus trudged up the high street on his way back to 12 Grimmauld Place. The rain was pouring down, but he didn't care. He moved his hand around in his pocket. The little ring box hidden away knocked against his chest as he walked up the steps to the rapidly appearing house.

Remus smiled.

He could still feel her slap in the cold, even if it was two years later.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! I know it isn't the best, but it is my first go at Song Fics. Fell free to suggest songs to be added to my (sister's) iPod. I hit it on random, and whatever comes up, I'll write about. Who knows, I might even get a new favourite song!

Love always,

Mrs Becky Lupin

Xoxoxox

P.S. I'm also open for dedications. This first one was for Jenna. Love you!


End file.
